Elmore AAA High
by fionna the adventurer5
Summary: What if character at AAA is high school? it's gonna be freaking awesome! don't just read the summary, read the story! and please leave review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning of My Journey

**Author note:**

**This is my first stories, so please be nice...**

**And please give me review so that I can make the stories better...**

**Enjoy this first chapter :D**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvv**

_"Fi..."_

"Fionna wake up!"yell Cake.

"Wha..what? What Cake?!"

"You overslept silly."

"Oh sorry Cake, I could not sleep last night."

"Ooo, never mind but you got to go to school now!"yelled Cake,"it's almost 8."

After Cake said that, I ran to the bathroom to take a bath while Cake go downstairs to make both of us breakfast. After I finish take a bath, I quickly change my uniform that is light blue uniform and a dark blue skirt that till my Mid thigh. I comb my hair, use my bunny hat and use my Mary Janes shoes. Then i went downstairs.

"Wow, you look pretty fast."praised Cake.

"Thanks Cake, you like mom sometimes"I blushed.

"Why your face red honey? No need to blushed"Cake ask.

"Oh nothing, so what's breakfast today?"I quickly stop blushing.

"Pancake with your favorite sausage."she said.

I eat it fast, cause I can wait for my first high school. Cake had high school since 5 years ago, so i'm alone. But i like it and it's gonna be mathematical!

"Come on Cake lets go!"I shouted to her with excitement.

"Wow, slow down girl"Cake calm me down, "Okay girl, lets go"

We both ran to the door. Cake then locked the door and ran to school.

At school, its 7.45 so we ran to our class. at the hallway, i met a boy with pink hair, pink skin and small crown on his hair. he wearing a pink uniform with purple jeans and at his hand their are lots and lots of books. beside him theirs a purple guy with purple lumps?that's gross. I saw them going to a class that were i'm going, so i follow the to the new students class.

When i going in, i saw many students with difference color hair? Wow AAA city is weird. I saw empty sit between that pink guy and pale guy. I walk to that empty sit. THAT pink guy watch me to the empty place. i the ask them,

"Excuse me, is this place had been taken?"i asked

"Oh no, no one sit here"that pink guy answered.

"Thanks, anyway my name is Fionna, you?"i begin to make a conversation before the bell ring.

"My name Gumball, but everyone calls me Prince Gumball or PG."the pink guy answered

"My name Marshall Lee, The Vampire King."the pale guy answered too.

"Did you guys new here?"i asked again,

"Yes, I'm new."Gumball answered

"me too."Marshall answered.

"Oh, I'm too."I said

A few minutes later the the bell ring. everyone go back to there sit and a teacher come in. she wearing a dress with red and white stripes, her hair was red ponytail with a white ribbon.

"Good Morning class, before we start, welcome to Elmoure AAA High. My name is Peppermint Blossom, but you can call me Ms Pepper. I'm gonna give you your schedule"Ms Pepper said.

Ms Pepper then give every student a school schedule, after that Ms Pepper call every student name to check if all student come.

"WildBerry!"

"Here!"

"Prince Gumball!"

"Here!"

"Techno Flame Blade!"

"Here!"

...

...

...

"Fionna Merten!"

"Here!"

"Okay, that's all student."Ms Pepper said, "Know remember your schedule, you all can take a break."

All students cheer in happiness except Marshall Lee, he look kinda bored. Maybe cause he like school i guess?

"Yo, Mar-mar, what's up?"a girl with cloth and face like a witch, maybe.

"Don't disturb me Ashley! I had broke up with you years ago."Marshall shouted. So that girl is Ashley huh, Marshall girlfriend long ago. She look kinda weird for me

**Huh!Nice one Genius**

**Sorry cut the story, now back to the story**

****"Now, who are you!?"asked Ashley to Fionna

"I'm Fionna and this is Gumball, can i ask you something?"Fionna asked to Ashley

"What?"

"Is you Marshall girlfriend?"

"Yes, i am, but he broke up with me"Ashley continued,"I don't know why but he got angry and flew away when i want to say sorry."

"No witch bull, you the one i hate cause you sell it to a witch, you don't know that was my favorite thing in the world! that why i angry to you."Marshall began to mad and mad.

i want to help to stop but it's too late, the bell has ring and we all go out to class to go to the next class

"See you stupid head!"Marshall shouted to Ashley.

"Whatever."Answered Ashley while Gumball rolled his eyes.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvv**

**Okay so that the beginning story**

**Tomorrow or two more day**

**Okay see you for next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Beginning of My Journey

**Author note:**

**This is my first stories, so please be nice...**

**And please give me review so that I can make the stories better...**

**Enjoy this first chapter :D**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvv**

_"Fi..."_

"Fionna wake up!"yell Cake.

"Wha..what? What Cake?!"

"You overslept silly."

"Oh sorry Cake, I could not sleep last night."

"Ooo, never mind but you got to go to school now!"yelled Cake,"it's almost 8."

After Cake said that, I ran to the bathroom to take a bath while Cake go downstairs to make both of us breakfast. After I finish take a bath, I quickly change my uniform that is light blue uniform and a dark blue skirt that till my Mid thigh. I comb my hair, use my bunny hat and use my Mary Janes shoes. Then i went downstairs.

"Wow, you look pretty fast."praised Cake.

"Thanks Cake, you like mom sometimes"I blushed.

"Why your face red honey? No need to blushed"Cake ask.

"Oh nothing, so what's breakfast today?"I quickly stop blushing.

"Pancake with your favorite sausage."she said.

I eat it fast, cause I can wait for my first high school. Cake had high school since 5 years ago, so i'm alone. But i like it and it's gonna be mathematical!

"Come on Cake lets go!"I shouted to her with excitement.

"Wow, slow down girl"Cake calm me down, "Okay girl, lets go"

We both ran to the door. Cake then locked the door and ran to school.

At school, its 7.45 so we ran to our class. at the hallway, i met a boy with pink hair, pink skin and small crown on his hair. he wearing a pink uniform with purple jeans and at his hand their are lots and lots of books. beside him theirs a purple guy with purple lumps?that's gross. I saw them going to a class that were i'm going, so i follow the to the new students class.

When i going in, i saw many students with difference color hair? Wow AAA city is weird. I saw empty sit between that pink guy and pale guy. I walk to that empty sit. THAT pink guy watch me to the empty place. i then ask them,

"Excuse me, is this place had been taken?"i asked

"Oh no, no one sit here"that pink guy answered.

"Thanks, anyway my name is Fionna, you?"i begin to make a conversation before the bell ring.

"My name Gumball, but everyone calls me Prince Gumball or PG."the pink guy answered

"My name Marshall Lee, The Vampire King."the pale guy answered too.

"Did you guys new here?"i asked again,

"Yes, I'm new."Gumball answered

"Oh, I'm too."I said

"whatever."Marshall rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later the the bell ring. everyone go back to there sit and the teacher come in. she wearing a dress with red and white stripes, her hair was red ponytail with a white ribbon.

"Good Morning class, before we start, welcome to Elmoure AAA High. My name is Peppermint Blossom, but you can call me Ms Pepper. I'm will give you your schedule"Ms Pepper said.

Ms Pepper then give every student a school schedule, after that Ms Pepper call every student name to check if all student come.

"WildBerry!"

"Here!"

"Prince Gumball!"

"Here!"

"Techno Flame Blade!"

"Here!"

...

...

...

"Fionna Merten!"

"Here!"

"Okay, that's all student."Ms Pepper said, "Know remember your schedule, you all can take a break."

All students cheer in happiness except Marshall Lee, he look kinda bored. Maybe cause he like school i guess?

"Yo, Mar-mar, what's up?"a girl with cloth and face like a witch, maybe.

"Don't disturb me Ashley! I had broke up with you years ago."Marshall shouted. So that girl is Ashley huh, Marshall girlfriend long ago. She look kinda weird for me

**Huh!Nice one Genius!**

**Sorry i cut the story, now back to the story**

"Now, who are you!?"asked Ashley to Fionna

"I'm Fionna and this is Gumball, can i ask you something?"Fionna asked to Ashley

"What?"

"Is you Marshall girlfriend?"

"Yes, i am, but he broke up with me"Ashley continued,"I don't know why but he got angry and flew away when i want to say sorry."

"No witch bull, you the one i hate cause you sell it to a witch, you don't know that was my favorite thing in the world! that why i angry to you."Marshall began to mad and mad.

i want to help to stop but it's too late, the bell has ring and we all go out to class to go to the next class

"See you stupid head!"Marshall shouted to Ashley.

"Whatever."Answered Ashley while Gumball rolled his eyes.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvv**

**Okay so that the beginning story**

**Tomorrow or two more day**

**Okay see you for next chapter!**


End file.
